


I'm just here for my jacket

by ashethehedgehog



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Asuka is mentioned too, Comfort/Angst, Fluff, Jun vs doors, M/M, awkward talks, can be read as friendship too, theres no romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashethehedgehog/pseuds/ashethehedgehog
Summary: Jun goes looking for Judai to have a little chat about life.





	I'm just here for my jacket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annuchii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annuchii/gifts).



> This is my assignment from the ygo Mini Exchange! This is my first time writing something more in line with canon to GX, which isn't really my forte, but I gave it my best shot! Thanks to Starmie and Kat (my GX babes) for helping me out with the stuff I couldn't remember about GX lmao. Please enjoy and I hope u like it annuchii!

It was just a door. A simple door. One turn of the handle and it would swing open, letting him in. Into the red dorm. Where Judai was… as least according to Asuka, who seemed sure of it.

Jun shuffled his weight between his feet, crunching the loose dirt beneath his boots. There was a light breeze swirling lazily through the air, making him shiver as it passed over his exposed arms. He really did need that jacket, but then it was more of an excuse to have a reason to show up at the red dorm. He could live with a bit of chill from the wind, he didn’t _need_ the jacket, _really_.

But Asuka _had_ given him that look, and he had stupidly rushed to reassure her he would do as she asked.

Even though they both knew Asuka would just bulldoze through the dorm to confront Judai herself if she was worried. This hardly had anything to do with Asuka’s concerns for Judai.

 _If I stand out here any longer, someone’s bound to show up and question why I’m lurking in the entryway,_ Jun groaned, dragging a hand down his face. _Alright Manjoume, game face on. You can do this._

He swung the door open, stepping into the common room inside.

The door hit the stopper with a loud bang, rattling the frame and causing everyone in the room to spin around to stare at the disturbance. Which just so happened to be one person, luckily.

The little kid who was always with Judai (Ryo’s brother Shou, Jun remembered) was perched on the couch, a pen lifting up in his hand as he turned around.

“Manjoume? What are you doing here?” Shou asked.

“I just came to get my jacket,” Jun muttered, walking away from the couch. He ignored how really, neither of them should technically be here since they weren’t _really_ red dorm anymore, but he let it slide. Shou had failed to mention it, so Jun just continued on his way.

He passed down the hallway to a door at the end; his room, for a brief period of time. He noticed nothing was missing nor moved since he had last been here. No one had cleared out the room, like they had expected him to return, or clear it out himself eventually.

Jun walked over to where his jacket lay, plucking it off the otherwise empty bed. He held it away from his body, letting the ends fall towards the ground.

It was a little crinkled in places, but otherwise looked fine. The black served to hide most blemishes in the fabric.

He slipped it on, shrugging the collar over his shoulders and popping it up and out. It felt good to have the extra weight over his arms and the sweeping folds curling around his legs behind him.

 _Well I’m out of excuses now,_ he grunted, flicking his wrists out and striding out the door.

He paused in the hallway, staring down the door opposite to his.

It was Judai’s.

Would Judai even let him in if he knocked? What if he refused to see him? Asuka had mentioned something about Judai being distant, and Jun hadn’t seen him around much, nor heard his loud, obnoxious laughter in a while…

 _But if he’s been distant, how did Asuka even know he was here? And why’d she tell me?_ Jun rolled his eyes, letting out a loud puff of breath. _I’m overthinking this, who cares! I’m going to march in there and slap him around until he’s begging_ me _for a duel!_

Jun nodded his head curtly. With his decision made, he grabbed the handle, swinging the door open without another thought. _Turns out he doesn’t bother to lock it,_ Jun mused.

He strode into the room, noticing how dark it was with not a single lamp shining. There was a sliver of faint light coming from the window on the opposite side of the room, a tiny bar from where the edge of the blind just couldn’t meet the windowsill properly.

Everything was outlined in blurriness, but Jun could make out the rough features of the double stacked bed in the far corner and the desk in the other. The large section of carpet illuminated by the open door showed him clothes and Judai’s school bag sprawled out messily.

The bottom bunk mattress was dipped with weight, and Jun could make out the general shape of a human lying down.

“Your room looks like a mess,” Jun grunted, cocking his head up in a disapproving way. “And you don’t look any better from what I can see.”

The lump on the bed shifted, and Jun heard a groan.

Two bright eyes opened to peer out of the darkness, blinking up at Jun.

“Are you going to talk, or should I just save all that breath for myself instead?” Jun scoffed, rolling his eyes, even though he was sure Judai missed the movement in the darkness.

He pivoted on his foot to stride back to the doorway, flicking on the switch to the lights.

Warmth poured into the room as the bulb fluttered on, wavering slightly in its intensity. No doubt the globe hadn’t been changed in a while and was on its way out, just like most things in the worn down building.

Judai’s hands flung up to his face, and he hissed loudly.

“Well if you’re that allergic to light…” Jun grumbled, moving to turn the switch back off.

“No don’t, you can leave it on,” Judai sighed, lowering his hands. “It’s probably better for me than lying here in the dark.”

“He speaks, finally,” Jun said mockingly, walking over to stand in front of Judai’s bed.

“Why are you here?” Judai asked, looking up at Jun with a confused expression.

“Came for my jacket,” Jun tugged at the open folds of the fabric. “And Asuka wanted me to stop by, check to see if you were still moping. Guess I’ll tell her it’s a yes, then.”

Judai gave a hum, but didn’t comment.

“Not even going to deny it? No speech prepared for me today?”

“Not today, it’s a little busy up here right now.” Judai pointed to his head, and Jun felt his brows furrow in confusion.

“Busy? What, like you have someone else up there taking up space?”

Judai snorted loudly, but gave a curt nod. “Yeah, you could say that.” He shuffled into a sitting position, eyes drifting to the floor.

Jun had been fully joking, but the seriousness in Judai’s voice made him pause. He had no idea what Judai was talking about, but he sounded like it was an _actual_ problem to him.

“So what, you have an extra voice in your mind or something?” Jun asked hesitantly. “Does it help you cheat at Duel Monsters?” he added in a joking way, trying to keep it upbeat.

“It’s loud,” Judai admitted, folding in on himself. “It’s loud and it’s hard to concentrate. It’s like… I’m _here_ , but I’m _not_. Everything settles down deep inside heavy and hard. It’s like an extra weight to carry around.”

Jun froze behind Judai, biting his bottom lip. His mind raced with uncertainty, unsure how best to approach the situation before him. He had expected Judai to be his normal cheery self, happily chattering away in the common room and eating whatever he could get his hands on.

Despite the messy room, Jun saw no sign of food wrappers, nor dirty kitchenware. Whatever had happened to him, and behind the forced smiles he put on for his friends, Judai was a complete broken disaster over it all.

“Like having expectations constantly being placed on your shoulders,” Jun muttered, hands balling into fists at his sides. It was a feeling he knew all too well.

Judai didn’t answer immediately, staring down at the dirty carpet below.

“Yeah, kind of.” He eventually said. It was Jun’s turn to give a curt nod.

“You know, in the end, expectations of others shouldn’t affect how you build your life. In a way, they always will, in the background they’ll sit, lurking and waiting to try and pull you under. But in the end, they hold no power over you unless you let them. It’s your decision to make, not theirs. It’s _your_ life, not _theirs_.” Jun said, letting a smile twitch his lips upward. _That was damn good of you to say, Manjoume,_ he congratulated himself, before he realised it wasn’t him who needed the pep talk.

He turned his gaze downwards, but Judai was still looking down, unwilling- or unable- to meet his eyes. Time passed and Jun began to grow worried with Judai’s lack of response. Had he shut off so completely he hadn’t even heard him? Did Judai even know he was still there?

“Never knew you to be the inspirational type, Manjoume,” Judai suddenly gave a soft chuckle, and Jun let out a quiet sigh of relief. A light laugh, he would take that as a victory. And yet Judai still seemed despondent, his whole body curled in to seem smaller than he actually was.

“I radiate good advice, I’ll have you know,” Jun puffed his chest out, hands on his hips.

When Judai didn’t answer, Jun reached out, his hand growing close to Judai’s shoulder. He froze mere inches away from touching Judai’s jacket, fingers curling in on themselves.

He pulled his arm back silently, giving a grunt of acknowledge.

“Just pace yourself, would you? It’d be a shame to have to listen to your bratty friend group whine if you did something reckless.” Jun scoffed, folding his arms against his chest.

Judai tilted his head up, tossing him an unreadable expression, eyes watching him carefully. “Yeah, okay.” He said, nodding before letting his body sag back down.  

“Good,” Jun said, awkwardly shuffling away towards the door.

“Thanks, Jun.” Judai said. It was soft, barely above a whisper, but Jun caught it, and his hand shot out to grip the side of the doorway to stop himself passing through.

He lingered in the frame, wavering on his next action. He kept looking straight ahead, finding himself unable to turn back around. His body was rigid, muscles clenched so much so he was worried he might chip the wood of the doorframe.

“Don’t mention it,” he said, willing himself to reach back around to the door handle, pulling it closed behind him.

As he walked back down the hall, he realised Judai had left the light on.


End file.
